


Keys

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: No plot. Just domestic fluff.





	Keys

"Mulder, did you see my purse?" Scully shouted from the living room.

Her partner's head popped from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"What?"

"My purse. Did you see it?"

"Nah. Why? Should I know where you put it?"

"Yes!" she replied abruptly. "I asked you to hand me my lip balm when we watched the movie. My lipstick was in the purse, which was on the floor, next to where you were sitting on the couch."

He scrunched up his nose and looked pensive. She stared at him expectantly. When he shook his head to tell her he had no idea, she sighed angrily.

"I need it now Mulder! I've got to pick up Will at the daycare. My car keys and my driver's license are in it."

He raked his hand through his hair looking dumbfounded. Then he smiled widely.

"I'll go with you!"

"Mulder, no. You promised me you'd make dinner tonight. You stay and do your cooking and I'll go on my own."

"Sculleeee."

She had put her fists on her hips and he adopted a dutifully sheepish expression. Scully rolled her eyes at his contrite expression and softened a bit. 

She walked over to her partner turned friend, turned lover, turned father of their two and half toddler. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"I'll be back in twenty. Please, at least have the pasta ready. I'll help you chop the vegetables when I return."

"Scully, you wound me. I can do more in twenty minutes than boil water and have the pasta overcook. I swear I can be done with the spaghetti sauce before you bring back our little monster," he bragged teasingly.

"Sure, Mulder. I believe you," she smiled.

She patted the hair standing on end at the back of his head. She kissed him one more time and went to the hallway. She grabbed Mulder's keys and headed towards the door.

Before she could shut it, she heard feet shuffling rapidly on the floor towards her. She turned to face him.

"Don't forget that I love him, when you get to the daycare," her partner grinned.

"I would never forget to tell him, Mulder. Don't worry."


End file.
